Metal Gear Solid: The Hidden Snake
by gaminlegend38
Summary: Snake is once again sent on a mission to quite possibly save the world. What he doesn't know is he may run into the Patriots along the way, not knowing it...
1. Intruders

Metal Gear Solid: The Hidden Snake  
  
Chapter 1: Intruders   
  
June 14, 2015  
  
The one and only Solid Snake, standing alone on the street in Manhattan, looks around intently. Walking a few blocks before stopping stands Snake in front of a building. Inside that building is an elderly lady.  
  
"How are you, Snake?" the elderly lady asks.  
  
"Fine, fine. I just need the access code to get in," Snake replies.  
  
The elderly lady gives Snake the code and he is on his way seconds later.  
  
The security system is probably the most complex in the world. First, a scanner has to grant you access. Only then you have to have a voice activated code specifically given to you. There is also a two foot thick door that you have to pass through that is sealed shut and almost impossible to get through.   
  
What does this system exactly protect? The world's greatest weapon, a machine that can single-handedly take out the whole entire world. This machine is known as Metal Gear.   
  
As Snake walks through, he finds his long time friend, Otacon, sitting at his small wooden desk looking closely with much excitement and confusion in his face at his computer screen.  
  
"Snake, come look at this," Otacon tells Snake.  
  
Behind the computer stands Snake now looking at the screen. On the screen are nine pictures of people.  
  
In a low voice, Otacon says, "I believe I have found the Patriots."  
  
Snake is stunned by the newly found news. "Let's go to my office."  
  
After the happening's of the Big Shell, Snake decided to retire from the top secret missions that he was most famous for. He soon took over as commander of the Metal Gear Devoloping Committee. Snake now looks over every aspect of how Metal Gear is designed, this being why he receives his own office.  
  
When they enter the room, Otacon immediately gets to work. The nine images are uploaded to Snake's computer instantly. Snake sits down to examine the images of the people while Otacon stands behind him.   
  
After many minutes of studying, Snake comes across a photo that interests him.  
  
"I've seen that guy before... I just don't remember where," states Snake. "Do you have the names of these people, Otacon?"  
  
Otacon was staring around the office, not paying the slightest attention to Snake.  
  
"Otacon, did you hear me?"  
  
"Here what?" Otacon asks confused.  
  
Snake has had a very long day.  
  
"I've had a long day. Don't make me more angry. Anyways do you have the names?"  
  
Otacon replies, "No, but I may be able to find them."  
  
Suddenly, the alarm starts blaring. Someone comes over the loudspeaker.  
  
"Everyone, save your files and get the hell out of here! We have been targeted by enemy aircraft. I repeat, we have been targeted by enemy aircraft. Move, move, move!" screams the person.  
  
In an instant, Snake and Otacon get to work. Snake, trying to grab all his things, accidentally drops the CD which the images were saved on not noticing that he had dropped it. One other thing was on the CD also. Specifications for the Metal Gear are always saved on the CD's since there is rarely any other occasion that you have to save something not pertaining to Metal Gear.  
  
Snake turns off the light and rushes out the room.  
  
A few moments later, the whole building goes dark and silent except for a dim light that Snake forgot to shut off. In the glow of the light, you see a shadow. Someone is inside Snake's office searching around for something. Within seconds, the shadow is gone.  
  
Snake and Otacon are now in a very large room with many other people that is big enough to hold over a thousand people. Supposedly this room can survive any kind of nuclear attack, but it hasn't been proven yet.   
  
Otacon asks Snake, "You did get the CD, right?"  
  
"Of course I did. It's right-" Snake stops and searches around for the disc. After looking all over, pulling things out of his bag, Snake comes to the conclusion that the CD has fallen out somewhere.  
  
Snake tells Otacon, "Dammit! It must of fallen out of the bag."  
  
Looking at Snake in displeasure and disappointment, Otacon makes sure that he doesn't have the CD, which of course he doesn't.  
  
Many hours have passed when finally the guy on the loudspeaker comes on again. "This was just a test. From the looks of it, you performed very well. Good job guys, now get back to work!" boomed the loudspeaker. 


	2. A Hidden Source

Metal Gear Solid: The Hidden Snake  
  
Chapter 2: A Hidden Source  
  
When Snake and Otacon return to Snake's office, they immediately start to search for the CD. After several minutes of searching they both give up.  
  
"I could try searching for it again," Otacon tells Snake.  
  
"How long did it take to find the pictures?" Snake wonders.  
  
"Once I found the source of the information, it took about two hours. It should be a little shorter this time since I know what to do," replies Otacon.  
  
"Well then get to work. We're wasting time," answers Snake.  
  
Everything goes normal for about 45 minutes until suddenly all the computers crash, including Otacon's. Snake observes all the commotion down stairs. Soon, his phone starts to ring off the hook. They all ask the same question, "What the hell happened?"   
  
Otacon comes rushing up to the office breathing frantically.  
  
"I think... I know... what happened," Otacon tells Snake.  
  
Snake looks confused. "Catch your breath first."  
  
Otacon continues on to say, "I think someone found out that we may know who the Patriots are, er, at least what they look like. So they probably uploaded a virus to their site. Since I visited the site, the virus was downloaded to the computer, which then spread to all the computers in the room. This has wiped out all information on the computers. I'm sorry, Snake."  
  
Snake is in disbelief. Metal Gear Radon was over 95% complete, only to be wiped out by a virus. It has taken over 3 years to get to this point and only days from being complete.   
  
"Do you know who was behind the source that you got this information from?" Snake asks Otacon.  
  
Otacon replies, "I don't want to make assumptions, but I believe someone that knows the Patriots was behind this."  
  
Everyone is still going wild down below Snake's office. People are thumbing through manuals to see what to do, but frankly, there is nothing to override this. Metal Gear Radon may never be completed.  
  
Snake comes over the loudspeaker. "I'm afraid that a virus has stricken this program. Everything is lost, all of your hard work is lost. For now, your job will be too find the source behind this virus." 


	3. The Source is Found

Metal Gear Solid: The Hidden Snake  
  
Chapter 3: The Source is Found  
  
August 2, 2016  
  
Metal Gear Radon is almost 70% complete now, over a year after the virus struck the computers. After a few weeks of searching, Snake told everyone to start working on Metal Gear again, but Otacon continued to work on finding that person.  
  
Otacon rushed up to Snake's office, his eyes filled with excitement. Obviously Otacon has great news, or very disappointing news. Snake was sitting down at his computer, steadily working on a new plan for Metal Gear.  
  
"I'm 99.9% sure that I have found the source!" exclaimed Otacon.  
  
Snake's head jerked up from his computer. "Tell me more."  
  
"Well I found this very reliable source. They told me that some Russian guy named Dasha Svetik may know the whereabouts of the CD."  
  
Whispering to Otacon, Snake said, "We, more than likely me, may have to use force in order to get this CD back. Do you know where this Dasha Svetik is located?"  
  
"We're not sure where exactly he is, but we do know that he lives in a remote area near Pevek," Otacon told Snake. "I can try and get as much intel as possible about his location, but I can tell you one thing, this place is heavily guarded."  
  
This was right down Snake's alley. Infifiltrating a heavily guarded area is nothing new to him or Otacon.  
  
Snake's stealth suit has been collecting dust in a closest for almost three years. With a few advancements, his suit could be ready to go in battle almost instantly.   
  
"I need you to fix my stealth suit. Make sure that it has all the latest features and advancements. Get it to me in less than a week. This cannot wait much longer," Snake told Otacon.  
  
Otacon knew exactly where to take the suit, a guy named Ray Hongar. Otacon and Teddy have been friends for so many years. Snake never knew this, but Teddy has always worked on all of his suits.  
  
Ray was sitting at his desk staring off into space. Sneaking up behind him, Otacon tapped him on his shoulder. Teddy, startled, turned around quickly.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Ray asked.  
  
Otacon replied, "Fix this suit up. Snake needs you to go ahead and add new features to the suit."  
  
Otacon tosses the suit over to Ray and starts to leave when Ray asks, "I thought Snake retired."  
  
"What gave you that idea?" Otacon asks sarcastically, walking out the room. 


	4. The Drop

Metal Gear Solid: The Hidden Snake  
  
Chapter 5: The Drop  
  
February 27, 2017  
  
The loud, echoing roar of the airplane fills the air. On board that plane is Snake and only Snake except for, of course, the pilot.  
  
"Ten minutes until drop," screams the pilot over the roar of the engines.  
  
Otacon contacts Snake in codec.   
  
"Are you sure everything is working?" asked Otacon.  
  
Snake looks ever all the aspects of his stealth suit.  
  
"Fine," replied Snake.  
  
"Good. Now let's go over the briefing. You will be dropped off around fifty miles away from the point of infiltration. Your goal is to get to the base unseen and retrieve the intel," explained Otacon.  
  
Snake had already went over the plan hundreds of times. "Got it."  
  
Otacon said, "Good. Good luck, Snake."  
  
The pilot counted down the minutes until drop off.   
  
"5 minutes."   
  
"4 minutes."  
  
"2 minutes."  
  
"1 minute."  
  
Making sure he had everything he needed, Snake put his bag on his back.   
  
"Get ready Snake. You got 30 seconds."   
  
Snake checked his weapons to make sure they were secured tight enough to his body that they wouldn't fall off during the downfall.  
  
"15 seconds."  
  
Pushing a button that opens the door on the plane, Snake walks up to the open area.  
  
"10... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."  
  
The air is now flying all around Snake. He is 10,000 feet up in the air, falling rapidly and swiftly through the air. When Snake hit's 2,000 feet, his parachute automatically deploys. His rapid pace slows almost to a hault, now floating like a feather.  
  
Tree limbs snap under Snake's weight. Like many people, Snake gets caught up in the canopy of the trees. Simply, he cuts the parachute off of him and falls to the ground.   
  
Snake contacts Otacon over the codec.  
  
"Snake here. Landing went good. No sign of enemy presence, over."  
  
Otacon looks relieved. "Good. Now Snake, don't hang around. I have a feeling that they know we're coming. Get in and out quickly. I also just learned that these people are developing a new prototype of a weapon. This weapon shuts down your how circulatory system. The weapon's nasty. Stay away from it please, Snake. Good luck." 


	5. Snipers in the Field

Metal Gear Solid: The Hidden Source  
  
Chapter 5: Snipers in the Field  
  
February 27, 2017  
  
Snake starts to make his way through the thick briars in the forest completely silent. All sorts of insects and small animals pass around his feet as Snake moves through the dense forest.  
  
Suddenly, he hears a tree limb snap up above of him. Pulling out his SOCOM, Snake aims it up high, moving his laser point from tree to tree looking for a figure.  
  
"Freeze!" yells Snake.  
  
Nothing happens. No one comes out, but then again, who would? Snake was obviously a little fidgety.   
  
Figuring out that it was nothing, Snake continues on his route. After about one and a half-hours of traveling, Snake is almost half way to the compound. Snake sits down by a large oak tree. Some reason, his GPS system starting messing up. Trying everything to get it to work, Snake had to finally contact Otacon.  
  
"This damn GPS system doesn't work," Snake tells Otacon. He was clearly upset.  
  
Otacon tries to encourage him by saying, "Don't worry, I can fix it. Let's see here... uhhh... well... it's not working. You're just going to have to go on instincts, Snake. Besides the GPS system, is everything okay?"  
  
"I think someone's spying on me. I've heard a lot tree limbs break, more than I usually here," states Snake.  
  
Otacon is chuckling a little bit. "Snake, you're in a forest. What did you expect?"  
  
"You're not helping matters. I'm going to get back to work," Snake, upset, tells Otacon.  
  
Snake stands up and continues forward looking around for the slightest movement. After another tough five minutes of traveling, he comes to the edge of a field. Snake gets out his Tantzler 17, which is equipped with a scope as powerful as one on a sniper rifle.   
  
Moving from the canopies of every tree in the distance, Snake looks for a soldier since if he walked out in the field or even the edge, this would be the easiest way to kill the one and only Solid Snake.   
  
Snake doesn't see anyone so he continues forward until he remembers that the scope is also equipped with thermal vision. Getting out his Tantzler 17, Snake once again runs by the trees with the scope quickly. This was proven to be a saving grace since there were 5 snipers lined up across the field.  
  
Contacting Otacon over the codec, Snake says, "You never told me about snipers..."  
  
"It's all in the line of duty, Snake," said Otacon. "I can't catch everything. The things I don't catch are your responsibility to find. Anyways, I just learned that this place is filled with land mines and sensors. Be very careful, Snake. I couldn't bear losing you at this point. We are only days away from finding out who the Patriots are, hopefully."  
  
"I'll be fine as long as you find me things like this. I may have the greatest soldier in history's genes, but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm perfect. Otacon, you have saved my life many time's before. This is another one of those times. I'll give you updates as I go along." 


End file.
